Police
The Police is a law enforcement vehicle featured in almost every driving game made by Xform. Design The Police is based on the second-generation 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. The vehicle returns in Hammer 2 - Reloaded and Operation Desert Road, but is changed to be a Mercedes-Benz E-Class [W124]. Overview & Performance Burnin' Rubber 4 It is unlocked upon completing the "Police Battle" special mission in The City. The Police can be described as an 'above average' vehicle. Top speed is above average, handling is decent, as no understeer is present which allows the car to corner well. It can reach a stock top speed of 189 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 203 mph when fully upgraded. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Redline Rumble Revolution The Police appears as an undriveable vehicle. Traffic Slam 2: Detonation The Police appears as an undriveable vehicle. Downtown Drift The Police Car has an above average performance with a decent top speed, the handling is excellent. The weight of Police Car can cope a decent amount of damage despite its lighter weight. The secret hidden upgrade package will increase 5% of its speed. Traffic Slam 3 The Police appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD It is unlocked upon completing the "One Four Eight" Team VS challenge. The Police features a good armor, making it resist bad landing jumps, heavy gunfire, and a couple explosions before being demolished. The Police has seven rounds of primary ammo and five rounds of secondary ammo. It has a stock top speed of 109 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach high top speed of 126 mph when fully upgraded. It also appears as a parked vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The Police appears as an undriveable vehicle. Super Hammer The Police appears as a parked vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The Police appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber HTML5 The Police appears as an undriveable vehicle. Hammer 2 - Reloaded The Police first appears in Parking Garage Mayhem. Its speed is average, due being a normal vehicle. Operation Desert Road Its speed is average. It costs 150 coins to buy. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The Police appears in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult. When launching the vehicle, the police lights get turned on. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Police Pursuit 2' The Police is available at the beginning and can be located in one of the ships at the docks. Its speed is average and the armor is moderate, but it doesn't have a nitro. The handling is as good as the Charger though. Trivia * The Police is one of the first emergency and law enforcement vehicles in Xform's driving games. * The Police is featured in the game's cover art of the original version of Burnin' Rubber 4. It is equipped with a Dual Machine Gun on its hood. * Seen in the video trailer of Burnin' Rubber 4, the traffic version of the Police did not have a mounted turret equipped on top. The trailer video shows the red Big Truck shooting through traffic which apparently, the Police will not attack. *Burnin' Rubber 4 and Downtown Drift are the only two games where the player can change the paint skin colors on the Police. Gallery BR4 Police.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 BR4 Police Traffic.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RRR Police.png|Redline Rumble Revolution TS2 Police.png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation DD Police.jpg|Downtown Drift TS3 Police.png|Traffic Slam 3 BR5 Police.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 20180621165221_1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB Police.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash 'n Burn Screenshot (4543).png|Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Screenshot (229).png|Super Hammer BRS Police.png|Burnin' Rubber Shift Screenshot (16).png|Hammer 2 - Reloaded Screenshot (1362332323).png|Operation Desert Road 20180625103955_1.jpg|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD Screenshot (5169).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (3483).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult bandicam_2019-01-16_22-39-50-978.jpg|Police Pursuit 2 Video Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans & Coupes Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Redline Rumble Revolution Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Category:Vehicles in Downtown Drift Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Super Hammer Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber HTML5 Category:Vehicles in Hammer 2 - Reloaded Category:Vehicles in Operation Desert Road Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Category:Vehicles in Police Pursuit 2